1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of seat supporting surfaces that keep sitting person comfortable and cool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pad or cushion for vehicle seats that provide comfort and promotes airflow to maintain comfortable temperature.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typical seats used in automobiles, airplanes, and offices have cloth, vinyl, or leather surfaces on which a person directly sits. Whenever a person sits on a typical seat for any extended period of time, there is a build-up of perspiration on that person's back, upper legs, and rear end. This is especially true in vehicles where the interior upholstery becomes warm during periods of hot weather.
Several ventilated seat cushion devices have been developed to provide air ventilation to the person sitting directly on the seat cushion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,952 teaches an air-conditioned seat cushion having a top cushion with many protruded beads and supporting cylinders. The inlet on its rear end to be sewn and sealed with one containing having one filter net on its front surface and one blower inside it. The cool air drawn in by the blower will run in the air passages among the supporting cylinders inside the cushion and flow among the protruded beads on the cushion and then overflow from the air outlets spread on the cushion to provide prompt cool ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,767 teaches a ventilated seat cushion detachably connectable to a source of forced air within a motor vehicle to provide cooling and heating of an occupant of the seat cushion. The seat cushion is connectable to a source of forced air by a flexible air hose which is in fluid communication with an air intake manifold internally of the cushion that distributes forced air through a series of perforated plastic tubing members.
Other ventilated seat cushions are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,729, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,402, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,302, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,286, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,310, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,177.
The problem with the ventilated seat cushions in the prior art is that they are ventilated through forced airflow. The cushion systems are complicated and most require electrical power to energize an air generator that forces air to ventilate the occupant. What is needed is a seat pad or cushion that does not require electricity and harnesses the natural flow of air from its surroundings to ventilate the occupant.
In addition to lack of air ventilation, the cushion or foam of a typical seat has a tendency to lose its support after a period of time. When some of the support is lost, the seat becomes uncomfortable and can cause some back pain.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved seat pad or cushion that utilizes the natural flow of air to ventilate the occupant and is rigid enough to maintain its support over an extended period of time but flexible enough to be comfortable for the occupant. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.